Exemplary embodiments relate generally to deriving information and, in particular, deriving information from a network.
With the advent of fixed/mobile convergence, it will become increasingly likely that the quality of service experienced by a customer will vary as a multimedia session is redirected to different devices (e.g., PCs, TVs, wireless PDAs) connected using different technologies (e.g., broadband, wireless) through varying locations.